


Lunch Break

by AlanaRose



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Characters & Settings, Literature, Other, Sci-Fi & Fantasy, Settings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanaRose/pseuds/AlanaRose
Summary: A little work with a little heart ache and surprise





	

**Author's Note:**

> A RP story done by me and [](http://mario-wolfe.deviantart.com/)
> 
> original picture : [](http://mario-wolfe.deviantart.com/art/Lunch-Break-484432248)[mario-wolfe.deviantart.com/art…](http://mario-wolfe.deviantart.com/art/Lunch-Break-484432248)

Alana: what are you having for lunch MarMar?  
MarMar: Just a sandwich and a protein shake  I need to stay in shape    
Alana: Nice  
MarMar: Yup. Gotta impress the Damie back at home.  
Alana: Well at least you are committed to it *smiles as she grabs water from the fridge*  
MarMar: Yep. Sooo?  
Alana: You need something MarMar?  
MarMar: Nope. Just enjoying my lunch. I'll be out of work in a few hours.  
Alana: Oh, there is a party going on here next Friday if you and your family is free, you’re invited. I'll have a kiddy pool for the little ones and some sprinkler toys for them to get wet in *takes a drink of her water*  
Mario: Sounds great! Thanks! The people going aren't homophobes, though, are they?   
Alana: No not at all but of warning some are not from this dimension so they will look different  
Mario: Oh... That's fine. We'll be there!  
Alana: Nice, some of my friends where wanting to meet you two, oh and there are a few that are a couple like you and Damien.  
Mario: I can't wait. They seem like they'll be nice.  
Alana: They are *sits at the kitchen table where she left her scrap book*  
*THE DAY OF THE THINGY*  
Mario: *wakes up and calls Damien* Come on~ I'm so excited.  
Alana: *finishes bringing out all the toys and setting them up as her other friends pull the food out for her*  
Damien: I'll meet you there. I can't wait to see what you look like all readied up for the party. ~ *starts driving there*  
Alana: Ok I think that about does it * hides a couple of boxes for later in the party*  
Damien: *arrives there in his pickup truck and fixes his hair in the mirror*  
Alana: *clicks play on the CD player and gets the cups and plates out*  
Damien: *gets out of the car and approaches Alana* Hello m'dear.  
Alana: *jumps a little almost dropping the plates* Oh Damien you startled me  
Damien: Sorry about that, ma'am. Are you doing alright?  
Alana: *giggles as she sets the items on the table* I'm doing all right and you don't have to call me ma' am I'm not that old and were all friends here.  
Damien: I know. I just try to be a gentleman around ladies. Need any help? *asks that while texting Mario asking where he is*  
Alana: Well can you open the punch bottles and pour them into the punch bowl while I bring out the finger foods  
Damien: Sure thing. *starts pouring the punch as Mario's car drives by and parallel parks*  
Alana: *hears a car park as she grabs the last dish and brings it outside to set on the table*  
John: *walks up to Alana as she is putting the food down* Alana, is there anything you need help with  
Alana: No I'm pretty much done, why don't you meet some people and please make sure Erick is on his best behavior this time  
John: *laughs* Oh you don't want no fun, but ok I will *walks off looking for Erick*  
Damien: Who was that? *helps pour the rest*  
Alana: That was John, the Erick that I was talking about is his husband and he sometimes gets a little out of hand but since they have a kid he has settled down a bit which I'm happy for  
Damien: Oh... Well I'm glad to see Mario and I aren't the only ones... You know... Married and not straight.   
Mario: Heeey! *surprises Damien from behind with a pat on the back* what’s up everyone?  
Alana: well you are not the only friends like that and Erick and John are not the only ones, I have some girl friends who are together to and hi Mario  
Damien: That's great.  
Mario: Heya! *wraps his arms around Damien's neck from behind and kisses his cheek*  
John: Alana I need help Erick brought drinks after I said no and he won’t give them up  
Alana: Ok I'm coming, I'll be right back after I deal with him *walks over to where John and Erick are at*  
Damien: Okay...  
Mario: I'm so excited... And you look great.  
Damien: *blushes* Thanks... You do, too.  
Alana: *can hear her raise her voice a bit* Erick Jones O'riley You knock this off this instant, you have a daughter to set an example for now don't make me do what I had to last time you did this. This is a family friendly party you got that now hand them all over NOW  
Erick: *gulps* Y Yes Alana here *hands them over and looks down ashamed  
Alana: Now go calm yourself and enjoy this party *hides the drinks in a secret passage and walks over to Mario and Damien* Sorry about that he still is not out of his parting stage yet even though he is married now  
Damien: Um... That's alright. *is secretly uncomfortable*  
Mario: Uh huh...  
Alana: Damien are you ok, I'm sorry if I scared you or anything  
Damien: No! I'm good...  
Alana: You sure Damien  
Sara and Lilly: *walk over to them* Hello who might these two lads be Alana  
Alana: oh this is Mario and Damien, guys this is Sara and Lilly  
Damien: I'm fine... Hello ladies.  
Mario: Nice to meet both of you.  
Sara: You said you were hanging with two guys but you never mentioned they were handsome Alana  
Alana: *blushes a little* Sara  
Lilly: *laughs* Ok don't tease her Sara she is turning red  
Mario: *whispers to Damien* what are they saying?  
Damien: They're all just giggling...  
Alana: Why is it you two always tease me when I have nice looking guy friends and don't you dare ask that one question?  
Sara and Lilly: aaaawww but seriously you need a permanent mate, you need to relax and get some pleasure  
Alana: No wonder I like hanging with the guys more this is all you guys talk about around me * walks over and picks up Ashten who had fallen in the dirt and had started whimpering*  
Mario: So uh... *approaches the two girls* What's going on?  
Damien: *looks at the girls in confusment*  
Sara: oh we are just teasing her, she always finds handsome guy friends like you two but never has she had found a permanent mate. Ashten was just by accident from her friends saving her.  
Lilly: Sara shut up you know darn well she loves her son and that she would do anything for him. You also know there was no other way to save her then or would you rather have it that she was not here again until she came back to life.  
Alana: Lilly it's all right there is no point now please lets have fun *she puts a fake smile on her face as she carries Ashten over to the table to do face painting*  
Lilly: Nice going Sara, you are defiantly not getting anything for a week  
Mario: Handsome? *blushes a bit and scratches his head* Well uh... Thanks.    
Damien: Yeah... Wow.  
Lilly: *notices that Alana is sad and trying not to cry in front of everyone* Sara, look what you have done you stop right now, you pushed it to far you made Alana upset to where she is going to cry *walks over to Alana and comforts her*  
Mario: Oh... *stands there awkwardly, grabbing Damien's hand for comfort*  
Ashten: *walks over to Mario and tugs on his pant leg* Uncle Mario  
Mario: *looks down* Oh, hey kid! *picks him up and holds him*  
Ashten: Uncle Mario mamma goi  
n to cry agan cause sawa *looks at Mario as his ears are slightly flattened*  
Mario: Ooo... *hugs him and whispers to Damien* Did YOU get that?  
Ashten: *whimpers* I want momma be happy  
Mario: Oh! *hugs him* I'll make your mommy happy! I promise. Okay?  
Ashten: *looks up at him* really uncle Mario?  
Mario: Of course sweetie! *nuzzles Ashten with his big nose*  
Ashten: *giggles* Thank you Uncle  
Alana: *gets up from the chair she was at and walks away with tears in her eyes*  
Mario: You're welcome. Damien?  
Damien: Yeah?  
Mario: *points at Alana*  
Alana: *walks to the garden on the other side of her house and cries*  
Damien: Should we go to her?  
Mario: Yeah... *puts Ashten down on the grass and guides Damien to the garden* Alana?  
Alana: *sits it the grass in front of her golden flower that has not bloomed yet as she cries*  
Mario: Alana... *puts a hand on her shoulder and suddenly embraces her, whispering in her ear* What's wrong? You can tell me anything.  
Alana: *jumps a little as Mario and Damien startles her* I It's nothing important *looks down at the ground*  
Mario: Please tell me... Damien can leave if you really want.  
Alana: Damien doesn't have to leave *sniffs and wipes her eyes as tears still stream her face* I I just hate it when s she brings it up, I I know I don't have a mate a and Ashten I can't believe she s said that about him. I I love my son no matter what, h he is the reason I am here.  
Mario: I know. I understand that. Maybe she was just teasing you. But... Don't let it get to you. Nothing that she said was true.  
Alana: What she said about a mate is true when it comes to me not having one *she looks up to the flower*  
Mario: I'm... I'm sorry. But I know your time will come. I mean... I think you're pretty great myself.  
Alana: *sniffles* Thank you Mario  
Mario: You're welcome. I'm just saying the truth.  
Alana: I know and when the time does come this flower will finally bloom  
Mario: Of course. It's just a matter of time.  
Alana: *hugs Mario and Damien as she calms down from crying*  
Mario: *hugs her back tightly* I'm proud of you, Alana.  
Damien: *hugs both of them*  
Alana: Thank you for bringing my spirits up guys; it makes me happy to have friends like you. I just can't wait till the flower blooms when the time comes.  
Mario: I can't either. I'll be so proud of you then. And if the guy is a jerk, I'll have at 'em for ya.  
Damien: *lightly elbows him in the stomach* Mario...  
Alana: *smiles* Thank you guys *kisses them both on the cheek*  
Damien: *suddenly blushes and wags his tail*  
Mario: *lets out an unwanted purr*  
Alana: *smiles at them* I love you guys so much  
Mario: We love you, too, Alana. Now, let's get back to that party!  
Alana: ok *washes her face from the garden hose real quick and walks back with them*  
Ashten: *splashing in the kiddie pool *  
Mario: Hey little guy! *picks up Ashten*  
Damien: *smiles and tries to find someone to mingle with*  
Ashten: Uncle *giggles as he hugs Mario*  
Alana: *walks over to the snack table to get a drink*  
John: *holding his little one and walks up to Damien* Hi Damien, how is the party so far?  
Mario: You're quite the energetic one... Haha!  
Damien: I'm having fun...    
Ashten: *points at the kiddy pool* pool  
John: That's good *tries to calm the baby down as it whimpers*  
Alana: *smiles seeing everyone having fun*  
Mario: Oh, you wanna go there? Don't you need to ask Mama Alana for a swimsuit?  
Damien: Yeah I guess. It gets kinda boring sometimes, though. But Mario always makes it better again. So... Who are you with again?  
Ashten: *shakes his head no and points to his already wet clothes*  
Alana: He's fine Mario, he can get his clothes wet  
John: I'm with Erick and this is our little daughter Rose *moves the blankets to show a small baby girl with purple hair*  
Mario: Oh... Let's go then! *goes to the kiddie pool and places Ashten in there, sitting in the grass and watching him*  
Damien: Oh... She's beautiful! *places his claw hand on her head and runs his fingers through her hair*  
Ashten: *laughs as he splashes Mario*  
John: *smiles* Would you like to hold her Damien?  
Mario: O.O *looks down at his wet new clothes and shivers* Brrr...  
Damien: *looks over and laughs, turning back to John* I would!  
Ashten: *laughs* uncle Mario wet  
Alana: *can't help but laugh*  
John: *smiles as he gently hands Rose to Damien*  
Mario: Uncle Mario f-freezing! *crosses his arms and cuddles up in a ball*  
Damien: She's so pretty... And light, too. *looks into her eyes* She looks like a very good girl.  
Ashten: *grabs towel and hands it to Mario* Here uncle  
John: ya she is, she is our little princess  
Mario: T-Thanks Ashten... *wipes off his wet skin and then wraps the towel around his sitting body because his clothes are still damp*  
Damien: Hey there, little one...  
Ashten: *hugs Mario*  
Rose: *opens her eyes and coos*  
Mario: Go back into the pool... You're too wet, child! *places him back in there and cuddles in the towel in the grass*  
Damien: Aw... Her eyes are so beautiful...  
Ashten: *points at a hot tub* Spa uncle it warm  
Rose: *smiles and makes little gurgling sounds*  
John: ya aren't they  
Mario: I don't have a bathing suit, silly! *shivers*  
Damien: Aw... Of course. She's too cute! *grooms her cheek with his fluffy paw hand that every baby so far loves to cuddle in*  
Alana: Mario catch *tosses him a wrapped gift* I guess you can have it now since Ashten wants to play with his uncle  
Ashten: *jumps up and down* Yay open, open uncle  
Rose: *grabs Damien's paw and nuzzles it*  
John: *smiles at his daughter*  
Mario: Oh! Uh... Thanks Alana! *opens it up*  
Damien: Awww... She likes it, too...  
Alana: You're welcome  
John: I'm guessing little ones like your soft paw  
Mario: *looks at gift* Well, guess who's off to the hot tub?  
Damien: They all do. They really don't understand yet why I have it and all. But that's good because I don't want them to freak out.  
Ashten: *jumps up and down clapping his hands* YAY  
John: Even if she got older she wont freak out, I'm sure of that. Me and Erick are not even really human so she would understand.  
Mario: *walks off to the hottub after secretly slipping on his swim shorts after taking off his other clothes*  
Damien: *looks over and sees Mario's body and blushes, turning back to John* Huh. That's cool...  
Ashten: *tries to put his floaties on* Uncle help  
John: *laughs a little* I see you were looking at your husband  
Mario: Oh! *takes the right arm floaty and slides it on without hurting him* Okay... *takes the other one and does the same, slipping once but getting it on good* There!  
Damien: *giggles after hearing Mario's exclamation* U-Um... No I wasn't...  
Ashten: Thank you Uncle  
John: Heh don't worry if it was my husband I would do the same thing  
Mario: You're welcome! *approaches the hot tub and stares at the steam* This will help work off all of my nerves from plumbing earlier...  
Damien: *thinking* Huh, he's going into the hot tub... Good for him. *talks out loud* I guess you're right... He's just so... Handsome...  
Ashten: *tries to climb up to get in*  
Alana: *watches and chuckles*  
John: You can go to if you want and I can't stop staring at my husband despite his battle scars *looks over and smiles seeing him playing basketball with the other guys*  
Mario: Whoa there, Ashten. *grabs him and hovers his body over the water* Aren't you too young to be in such a warm tub?  
Damien: I mean, I don't want to end our conversation... *looks over at him again*  
Alana: He is fine, he is like him momma he able to handle the hot tub  
John: I have to sit anyway it is almost feeding time for Rose, I can always sit by the hot tube for us to chat  
Mario: Are you sure?... Alright. *slowly lowers Ashten into the hot water*  
Damien: Oh... Alright. *looks over at Mario again and remembers he doesn't have a swimsuit* Maybe I should go and get one...  
Ashten: *happily walks on the seat of the hot tub* It warm uncle  
John: I have an extra pear in the dipper bag you can use if you want  
Mario: Yes it is. Just let me know if it's too hot, okay? *sits in front of a het* Ah~ All I need is a husband and I'm good~  
Damien: Uh... Swim diapers or regular swim shorts?  
Ashten: ok *starts making bubbles with his mouth in the water and laughs*  
John: *laughs a little* Swim shorts silly *pulls them out of the diaper bag and hands them to Damien*  
Mario: Haha~ Don't swallow any, now. We don't want you getting hurt.  
Damien: Oh, haha... Um... Thanks! *walks off into the house to slip them on*  
Ashten: ok uncle  
Alana: How warm is the water Mario?  
John: *finds a seat and sits by the hot tub, starts feeding Rose*  
Mario: *smiles* It's perfect. Really warm, but not too scorching hot. *looks over to find Damien and sees Damien walking outside unsurely in tight swim shorts, blushing*  
Alana: Can you watch Ashten for a bit, and I'll be right back  
John: He'll be fine Alana go on ahead and do what you need to  
Mario: Y-Yeah.  
Damien: *approaches the hot tub and smiles at Mario* Guess who got a swimsuit so he could join his hubby?~  
Alana: I'll be right back *walks into the house to her room and closes the door*  
John: I hope there not to small  
Ashten: Yay uncle Dami play  
Damien: I mean... I guess they're a bit small, but they'll work. Thanks so much...    
Mario: U-Uh... *stares at the bulge in Damien's tight pants* Nope, they look GREAT!  Come on in!  
Ashten: bad uncle Mario *splashes him*  
John: you're welcome *laughs* He is to smart for his own good  
Alana: *finds her swim suit and puts it on*  
Mario: *blushes, not thinking anyone would notice or understand, especially a child* W-What? Hehe...  
Damien:  *walks slowly into the hot tub* Ahhhhh~  
Alana: *walks out of the house in a red bikini and laughs at Mario's look* let me guess my son surprised you by something you would not think he understood  
Mario: Huh. That's EXACTLY what.  
Damien: What was it he understood?  
Mario: U-Uh... Nothing. Come sit down next to me already.  
Alana/John: *laugh*  
Alana: *climbs into the hot tub and sits with Ashten in her lap* I can see what it was and Ashten you are to smart my son  
Ashten: *laughs and hugs Alana*  
Mario: Erm... *scratches the back of his head*  
Damien: *blushes and giggles, getting an idea it was related to him* I won't ask~ *sits next to Mario and puts an arm around him*  
Alana: you two are just to cute together  
Ashten: *giggles while playing with Alana's wet tail*  
Damien: Are we really?  
Mario: *blushes and covers his face with his hands*  
Damien: Hey, don't hide that beautiful face of yours...  
Alana: yes you guys are and come on Mario at least I don't have a camera  
Mario: *slowly uncovers his face and looks up at Damien*  
Damien:    
Ashten: heh cute, cute  
Alana: *laughs and grabs Ashten* Come here little man  
Mario: *looks over at them and smiles*  
Damien: Yay, now I can see your kissable face again!~  
Alana: Ashten don't put mommy's tail in your mouth  
Ashten: Ok mommy  
Mario: Haha, Dylan does that all the time. He actually sleeps in his mother's bushy tail.  
Damien: Yep. And then I can't get up until he's done with his nap    
Alana: Heh, same with Ashten he loves sleeping curled up on my tail but it doesn't help when you need to get up and use the bathroom  
Damien: Right?!    
Alana: The things we do to put them to sleep XD  
Damien: Yeah... But sometimes I get Mario to sing a lullaby.  
Mario:    
Alana: aww how sweet  
Mario: Yeah well... It's not much. It just helps.  
Alana: at least his dad spends time with him, Ashten's fathers try to but are so busy  
Ashten: *smiles* daddies fight bad guys  
Mario: Huh. That sounds a lot like us, hey Damien?  
Ashten: Uncles fight bad guys to?  
Alana: Yes sweetie they do  
Ashten: I want to fight bad guys when I grow up  
Damien: You should, kid! It's fun to kick butt!    
Mario: *elbows Damien* But veeeeery dangerous.  
Ashten: Daddies and mommy strong so I strong to, bad guys run away RAWR *jumps and goes under for a second*  
Alana: Careful sweetie, remember you need to practice using your powers first then you will be like your future self ok  
Ashten: Ok mommy  
Damien: Awwww...  
Mario:  He'll grow up to be a strong kid.  
Alana: I know he will because if it wasn't for him I would not be here  
Mario: ...What do you mean by that, Alana?  
Alana: A while back I was in a war when I was pregnant with him, I was pretty much died but some where in the future someone saved my son and he wanted to know me so he used his powers to go back in time. He saved me from dying in that war so I could change the future of becoming the mother he wanted and not being alone.  
Mario: Wow... I had no idea... That's special.  
Alana: Ya  
Ashten: *smiles and hugs Alana* I saved mommy  
Mario: Yes you did! You're awesome, Ashten! High five little man! *holds up his hand*  
Ashten: Yay Awesome *high fives Mario*  
Alana: *smiles*  
Damien: *giggles and wraps his arm around Mario* Take it easy there, hero.  
Alana: *looks over at John humming Rose to sleep and smiles*  
Damien: This is really nice, you guys. Thanks for inviting us.  
Alana: It is the least I can do for my friends  
Mario: Aw, thanks. And thus place is nice. Usually we go to my house.  
Alana: thank you, this place is a lot smaller than all my other places I have but I love how simple it is.  
Mario: I do, too. Big houses with a ton of stuff drives me nuts.  
Alana: Ya that's true but all mine seem so empty and lonely that's why I don't use them unless I want to throw a ball or something  
Mario: But... That's good! I like empty houses.  
Alana: For you maybe but not for me *looks at the sky* I don't like being alone even though I was off alone in the beginning  
Mario: But... You have Ashten!  I know how it is... I live alone with Dylan.  
Alana: Ya I know it is just that feeling you get when you wish someone your age can be there to cuddle and comfort you and the stressful days but being alone has some upsides on occasions.  
Mario: Yeah... I understand. I have so many feelings of... *looks at Damien who isn't paying attention* WANTING...  
Alana: The upside is I have friends who care and there are two who watch out for Ashten like he was their own as well besides his fathers which is good.  
Ashten: *playing with Damien's tail quietly*  
Damien: Op! Hello, Ashten! *thumps tail down*  
Mario: *starts staring at Damien* Yeah yeah, that's really great Alana.  
Ashten: *giggles* Hi *gives Damien a hug*  
Alana: *softly giggles and smiles. Turns around and smiles more seeing Waluigi and Luigi showed up*  
Damien: *hugs back* You're just too cute, little guy!  
Mario: *gets distracted and sees his brother* Oh, hey bro!  
Ashten: I not cute, I'm handsome  
Luigi: *looks over and smiles as he walks over* Hay, bro what's up?  
Waluigi: Hay Alana  
Damien: *talks in a manlier tone* Yes you are! Indeed handsome! Grr! *lightly noogies Ashten's head*

Mario: Aha, not much man  Your brother-in-law is playing with Ashten over there, too.  
Ashten: *laughs and flairs his little arms* nnooo uncle  
Luigi: haha, I can see that  
Alana: Hay, I'm surprised you came. I thought you couldn't make it Waluigi  
Damien: YEEEEES    
Mario:  Join us!  
Luigi: sure *takes his shirt off and his pants revealing his green swim trunks*  
Ashten: *tries to splash Damien and get away*  
Waluigi: Was able to sneak out without Wario finding out luckily  
Mario: Sweet. Let's get to it, then! Oh, and I'm.. How are you doing, Waluigi? *looks over at him*  
Damien: Grrr! You're not getting away from Mr. Wolfe! *grabs Ashten's little body and starts lightly biting his ear in a playful manner*  
Ashten: *giggles and squirms*  
Luigi: *gets in the hot tub and laughs watching Ashten and Damien play*  
Waluigi: I'm doing good I guess, trying to keep my good side a secret from Waluigi is a pain in the butt.  
Damien: Rawr!

Mario: Oh... Sorry about that.    
Waluigi: Oh it's ok, Alana is the one who helped me find my good side  
Ashten: heh  
Mario: Well that's great then  

Damien: Oh, hey Luigi    
Luigi: Hay Damien and hay little guy *tickles Ashten*  
Ashten: *laughs* stop *smiles*  
Waluigi: *leans on the hot tub and watches them*  
Damien:  My new brother-in-law  

Mario: *looks over at them and smiles*  
Alana: *looks at them confused*  
Luigi/ Waluigi: *looks at them and at Alana blushing and confused*  
Luigi: Who you talking to?  
Waluigi: and what you talking about?  
Damien: Well... Now that Mario and I are married, I guess Luigi is my brother-in-law now.    
Luigi: oh, ya  
Alana: That means Dami is defiantly part of my family *smiles* can't wait to have you over for Thanksgiving now  
Waluigi: Well there may be a added family member soon  
Alana: What you mean by that  
Waluigi/Luigi: oh don't worry about it  
Alana: *looks at them confused*  
Damien: Thanksgiving?  What's that?  
Mario:    
Alana: *looks at him shocked* you are telling me that you have never had Thanksgiving? Oh dear, Well this is going to be a treat. Thanksgiving is a day to be thankful for all that you have and spend it with family over a large feast.  
Damien: ...Feast? That means food, right?  
Mario: *smiles* We all know how much you love food... And you need it, too. *pats Damien's stomach, looking at Alana* I've been trying to fill him up a bit since we first met. He was muscular but starved...  
Alana: I remember and when I cook for the Holidays with friends by my side I cook a lot to almost feed a whole army *laughs a little*  
Waluigi: *laughs* Almost.. I say it would feed 2 armies. Last time you made me eat so much I couldn't eat a whole lot for a few days XD  
Mario: Sweet! You must be a great cook  And he sure could use a little extra food    
Damien: Why do you have to make me feel like that?  
Mario: Huh?  
Damien: ...I'll be right back... *walks off into the house after drying off*  
Mario:    
Alana: Don't worry Mario, I guess weight talk needs to be limited here. He'll be fine.  
Mario: I was just trying really hard to get him in s healthier state... I didn't want to be rude to him    
Alana: *rubs Mario's back*  
Waluigi: Ya he will be fine, and besides he can't be doing worse than Alana did  
Alana: Waluigi I thought I said not to bring that up anymore *sighs*  
Mario: What's wrong Alana? *lets out a wild little pure as she reaches an itchy spot* Urm...  
Alana: It's Nothing *notices his reaction and scratches his back*  
Mario: Are you sure? Ah~ *pants a little* Maybe I should go talk to him...  
Alana: *continues to scratch that spot*  don't worry about me ok, go talk to Dami to see if he is ok  
Mario: ...Okay. I will. *walks off into the house with hesitation*  
Alana: *waits for them to return* please don't bring the subject up again Waluigi  
Waluigi: ok  
Mario: Damien...  
Damien: *doesn't turn around* I need a minute...  
Mario: *embraces from behind* I'm sorry, okay? I didn't think you'd be sensitive to weight talk.  
Damien: *turns around with tears welled up in his eyes*  
Alana: I'll be back * gets out and walks to the flower in her garden*  
Luigi: *holds Ashten*  
Ashten: Mommy ok?  
Waluigi* ya she is  
Mario: Come here.  
Damien: *hugs him immediately* I'm sorry...  
Mario: *is shocked* Hey man, it's alright. I shouldn't be so commanding on you like that. I need to give you more freedom.  
Alana: *sits down and closes her eyes trying to calm down and not cry*  
Damien: *sniff* I shouldn't be sensitive like that... You're only trying to help me live a healthy life.. And I am too thin. So... I'll try to do better.  
Mario: *smiles* It's not even your fault. You were abandoned and forced to eat hunted prey for over 15 years. You still do it now... But I promise I'll help you catch up.  
Damien: Thank you...  
Alana: *breathes and tries to relax*  
Mario: Wanna go back out there and have some fun? I promise I won't talk about it anymore.  
Damien: *stops hugging him and looks down on him* Yes.  
Mario: *stares back into his eyes* Come here you... *leans in*  
Alana: *after a few minutes she ends up falling asleep on the grass curled up with tears in her eyes*  
Damien: *leans in as well and meets Mario's lips, placing his hands on Mario's waist*  
Mario: *kisses him back, wrapping his arms around Damien's neck*  
Alana: *still asleep*  
Ashten: Where is mommy  
Luigi: I'm not sure hun  
Damien: Mhm~ *deepens the kiss as his tongue explores Mario's mouth passionately*  
Mario: *wraps arms tighter around his neck, bringing the kiss closer* Damien... *moans*  
Luigi: Watch Ashten as I go look for Alana ok  
Waluigi: *climbs into the hot tub and holds Ashten* ok  
Luigi: *climbs out and grabs a towel to go look for her*  
Damien: Mario... *ends the kiss and stares into his eyes* We uh... We should go back.  
Mario: I mean... Yeah. *releases himself from Damien*  
Damien: But uh... We can continue where we left off later if you want...  
Mario: I would like that.    
Luigi: *walks to the house and knocks on the door* hay Alana are you in there?  
Damien: *gets startled* Who's knocking?  
Mario: That sounds like my brother.  
Luigi: Is Alana in there *opens the door*  
Damien: *looks around shocked* Um, I didn't think ANYONE was in here...  
Luigi: If she is not in here then where did she go?  
Damien: I have no idea...  
Mario: *blushes feeling awkward*  
Luigi: *scratches his head awkwardly* sorry I'll look for her somewhere else  
Damien: No, it's fine.  
Mario: *grunts and gives his brother the look, hiding his face in Damien's chest*  
Luigi: Sorry, it's not like she has been gone a couple hours and has not come back or anything *leaves closing the door*  
Damien: You should be a little nicer to your brother.  
Mario: He always did that to me when I was a kid...  
Damien: He just has a lot of bad luck. He knows you were a ladies' man then.  
Luigi: *looks for Alana somewhere else* ALANA WHERE ARE YOU!  
Damien: Maybe we should help him.  
Mario: *sigh* Fine.  
Luigi: *looks in the orchard and comes back* she is not there  
Damien: Where could she possibly be? She always wanders off...  
Alana: *curls up more to the sound of her name as she sleeps in the garden*  
Luigi: *talks with some of the other guest to see if they have seen her*  
Damien: Let's go outside and help finding her.  
Luigi: *walks to Waluigi* I can't find her anywhere  
Waluigi: She got to be here somewhere  
Damien: Any luck guys?  
Luigi: No we have not found her yet  
Waluigi: No word yet  
Ashten: Mommy not come back yet  
Damien: Oh... Well, we'll keep looking then...  
Ashten: Mommy's flower *points to a tall flower behind the house*  
Damien: Whoa...  
Mario: What does it mean, Ashten?  
Ashten: Mommy in Garden, flower bloom look *points to the slowly blooming flower*  
Damien: How beautiful...  
Mario: Do you think you can lead us to the garden?  
Ashten: *nods* dis way uncle *grabs Mario's hand and pulls on him to follow*  
Mario: Okay! *lets Ashten slowly pull him along as Damien follows*  
Ashten: *brings them to the garden*  
Waluigi/Luigi: *looks in shock at how big the garden is*  
Damien: This is breathtaking...  
Mario: Who knew they could fit so much in such a small space?  
Ashten: Me and mommy work on it together *sees Alana and runs to her* mommy  
Damien: *gasp* There she is!  
Ashten: *shakes her* mommy wake up  
Damien: *looks at her in concern*  
Mario: What... What's wrong with her?  
Alana: *curls up more and moans a little*  
Ashten: mommy wake up  
Damien: Alana... Are you okay?  
Mario: *grabs Damien's arm and hugs it*  
Alana: *slowly sits up and rubs the dry tears from her eyes* hhmmm what's going on?  
Ashten: You gone long time mommy  
Damien: We were really worried about you... Is everything alright?  
Mario: *hugs his arm tighter*  
Alana: I don't remember falling asleep and Mario you ok?  
Mario: Um y-yeah... I'm fine.  
Damien: What could have made you fall asleep?  
Ashten: mommy flower *points to the flower*  
Alana: *looks up* It is in it's blooming stage but how  
Damien: What is it supposed to mean?  
Mario: I don't know...  
Ashten: Mommy find love soon  
Mario: Wait... What?!  
Damien: *snickers*  
Alana: Ashten *blushes* idk hun maybe  
Damien: *looks at Mario*  
Mario: *sigh*  
Alana: *slowly stands up to her feet and brushes the grass off of her clothes*  
Damien: *smiles with fake enthusiasm*  
Alana: *rubs the remaining tears from her face* Sorry I worried you guys  
Mario: It's okay, Alana. We understand.  
Alana: *sees the sun is starting to set lower* I see it is almost time for the fun part of the party to begin  
Mario: Fun part? *looks at Damien*  
Alana: Heh there is more to this small house than it seems  
Ashten: *giggles*  
Damien: What do you mean?  
Alana: Ashten dear can you go push the numbers 36 on the key pad please  
Ashten: yes mommy *runs off the front of the house*  
Alana: Follow me and I'll show you *starts walking to the front*  
Damien: *takes Mario's hand suddenly and walks*  
Mario: *flushes and follows*  
Alana: *stops in the front yard as the floor shakes and a wooden stage comes up along with a lot of other lights show up and music starts playing*  
Damien: Holy crap!  
Mario: Wow.  
Alana: *giggles* one thing I learned is to expect the unexpected *a row of arcade games come up*  
Damien: Awesome!  
Mario:    
Alana: *grabs a mic and walks onto the stage/dance area* Thank you to all my friends that have come from all over to this party. I say it has been a while since I have seen a lot of you but I hope you all are having fun and the big show that I have prepared will soon be underway. So have fun to the buffet, games, pool, spa, dance floor and more.  
Damien: *smiles*  
Mario: *digs his head into Damien's chest, hiding a big grin*  
Alana: *smiles again as she walks down and pick up her son as he hugs her, walks over to Mario and Damien* What you guys think so far *smiles more as she sees Waluigi and Luigi walk back to the garden with fascination*  
Damien: It's truly fantastic, Alana. Thank you.  
Alana: No thank you all for being my friends and treating me like family when the only blood relative I have is the one in my arms and where ever my 5 siblings may be.  
Damien: I'm glad we could be there for you.  
Alana: I threw this party for all those who have helped me over the years  
Damien: Well... I'm glad we were thought of when you were inviting people, then.    
Alana: Well you are the closest family I got  
Damien: Aww...    
some time went by and it becomes dark outside as the lights dim  
Alana: *smiles watching everyone having fun* NOW LET THE FUN BEGIN *raises her arms to the sky as fireworks start*  
Damien:    
Mario:    
-The fireworks start becoming brighter and more amazing when all of a sudden an orange/red dragon and a smaller white dragon show up in the sky putting a dragon dance show on  
Mario: It's so beautiful...  
Damien: *looks over at him and slowly tries putting his arm around his waist*  
Alana/Ashten: *use the fireworks and turn them into shapes as they breath fire along with the dragon dance*  
Damien: *puts his arm around his waist*  
Mario:    
Damien:    
-As the finally starts and starts coming close to an end a bright light shines in the sky-  
Alana: *shines in her white with gold trim gown as her hair flows down with a golden crown on her head along with her wings have changed and there is more than one tail now*  
Ashten: *floats next to his mom with his hand in hers as his fur shines a pure white, his marking glowing slightly too with a smile on his face*  
Damien: Ooo!  
Mario: *takes Damien's arm and holds it around his waist*    
Damien:    
Alana: I and my son want to thank you all for being there for us and we have hidden what we truly looked like to you guys for your safety. Now we show you what we look like this time for we wont always look like out true self's we are always your friends. *comes to the ground in front of everyone with a smile on her face* we hope you all enjoyed the show we put on for you.  
Damien: *starts the applause*  
Mario:    
Alana/Ashten: *make their way to everyone giving thanks and giving hugs. They show up to Mario and Damien and they give them both a hug* Again thank you  
Damien: We're glad to be here.    
-the party went on through the night to the next day and everyone left happy-  
THE END  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml568412085']=[] 


End file.
